


Farewell

by theneighborhoodentity1



Category: Unus Annus - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Death, Dancing, Death, Fear of Death, Gen, Platonic Hand Holding, Platonic Soulmates, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theneighborhoodentity1/pseuds/theneighborhoodentity1
Summary: It's the final dayTheir final night alive.Memento Mori. Unus Annus(heads up, this is not a ship fic. dont ship real people when theyre not comfortable with it and are already in relationships.)
Relationships: Unus & Annus, its all plationic
Kudos: 18





	Farewell

They take their designated seats in the empty room. The empty room was black and white, filled only with their coffin, memorial flowers, and the tv counting down to their demise. 

They weren't scared, no, they just wish they had more time. But, then again, doesn't everyone?

"If you had a timer for how long you get to live, what would you do?"

They looked at one another, with great sadness. It was all just… bittersweet.

The cameras started rolling. They tried to wear the happiest smiles they could. But it was obvious the internal sadness within.

With their god helping them through, they looked back at the memories that they've made. From the good, to the bad, to the ugly. They were highly tempted to get rid of the "How Much Caffeine Can Kill a Man?" video. It was mediocre.

However, they let themselves show pride in what they've done and disgust at the things they've hated. They were transparent, for their audience and themselves. 

As the timer ran down, they started getting more and more… emotional.

Unus gave him a sad face. "Is this really the end for us, my friend?" 

Annus nodded, "You know it is. We've only got 5 hours left, buddy." 

Unus looked down. "... I really don't want this to end." 

Annus sighed. "I don't think anyone does. The viewers are very upset too."

"They are? I thought they'd be the ones trying to push this more. It is our deal to die, if we don't succeed, they'd get pissed right?"

"No, they actually want the clock to stop. They're trying desperately."

Unus had a glimpse of hope in his eyes, "Can we stop the clock?"

Annus looked up to the ceiling, to god. Then he looked back at Unus. "No. Death is inevitable."

They went silent. They've already went through the stages of grief. At least, Mark and Ethan did. And what were they but the reflection of the two.

Annus chuckled it off, "Seriously, let's stop this sappy shit. Who's cuttin' onions in here, seriously?! This is our final night alive, let's party our night away. Forget about the pain."

Unus smiled, "Y'know, I would actually like that."

So the two did. They got a cake, some good champagne, and had themselves some fun. They definitely joked about killing each other all the way through. Something about alcohol and peanut butter.

By the time they looked again, they only had 30 minutes left. They were both surprised. Time really went by so fast. Annus looked over at Unus. He seemed in shock at how little time they had left. Annus turned to him, with a smile on his face, held out a hand.

"May I have this dance?"

Unus gave a confused look to him. What was he trying to do? There was no music-- But just as he thought that, music started playing. God really wanted to seal this, didn't she? 

Oh well, he thought, how bad can it be? "Sure. Let's do this." Unus replied.

It was a graceful dance. Nothing compared to the salsa they did or, really, anything else. It just came naturally. The audience was mesmerized. They couldn't believe this was happening. Well, they'd always been like that, but at this point they've accepted it.  _ All _ of it.

After they were done, they looked and saw they had 1 minute left. The both had their backs turned away from the community they built up, and could only look at the timer. Annus had grabbed Unus' hand. Unus smiled. What character development, he would never have done this in the beginning.

The two looked back the viewers, with a sad smile. "Farewell my friends, maybe we will meet in another life."

And after they said that, everything went black. All that was left was an error message. 

"This video is unavailable."

**Author's Note:**

> this is my memento mori to unus annus. as of writing this, theres only 5 hours left. so i would like to say that im proud to have spent my year with these idiots. #UnusAnnusisOverParty and #WeAreHere (i was here since day 1)


End file.
